Savant
by TimeIncursion
Summary: She had been living with her persocom for over a year and some things about him would eventually bring up more questions than she was ready for.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is the start of my next fic, so yes that means that I will be completing Broken soon. I'll be focusing mainly on that task so updates to this story won't come super fast however I'll be sure not to neglect it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic, I'm still coming up with the storyline but I have a good idea of where I plan to go.  
**

**As you have probably guessed, my attempts to purchase Clamp have been less than productive so I don't own Chobits or any of the series' characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Savant

Prologue

--

"Here, I picked this up for you!"

"Huh, what?"

Sara turned around to see what her boyfriend was talking about. She turned to see him standing next to a rather tall persocom. "You had mentioned getting a persocom for help around your home, so I pulled a few strings and managed to land one for you."

Sara's eyes opened wide. She let out a squeal as she ran to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She had wanted a persocom for a long time, but never had the money to afford one.

"Do you know what kind it is?" she asked.

"I dunno. It's been through a couple of owners so it isn't top notch or anything."

"I don't care. It's great!"

"Anything for you." her boyfriend said, catching a quick kiss.

--

That was over a year ago.

Today, Sara still lives with her persocom, Kai, though the man who gave him to her was long gone. She really didn't mind what happened, merely just moving on with her life as normal. Her job and her friends kept her busy and Kai always managed to keep her life interesting.

Exactly how interesting, she was yet to find out.


	2. A Quiet Evening at Home

**Author's notes: Well, you've gotten this far so that means I have captured your attention. The first chapter or two will be short, just giving an idea of the main characters and how they live their lives. I'll get to the good stuff soon!**

**Chapter 1, Enjoy!**

Ch.1 - A Quiet Evening at Home

--

"Kai, I'm home!" Sara announced as she came into the door. She took her shoes off and sat them beside the door along with her umbrella. It had been raining most of the day and only began to lighten up as she got home.

"Hello Sara, welcome back home." Kai replied as he walked towards her.

Kai was strangely tall for a persocom. Six feet to be more precise. Short white hair accented his platinum colored eyes as well as his ears which were the same deep platinum color with black engravings across them, almost like artwork. Physically, he looked very slim and somewhat muscular. Not ripping at the seams, but rather gave the appearance of someone you would not want to rub the wrong way. A stark contrast to Sara, a young American girl who moved to Japan along with her family after a big job opportunity for her father arised. Sara was a thin, lanky girl with long brown hair that she liked to keep in a braided ponytail. Her deep grey eyes matched Kai's almost perfectly.

"I did some cleaning while you were away today." Kai continued.

"Why thank you." Sara replied.

Sara sat her laptop case down on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She pulled a small frozen dinner from the freezer and tossed it in the microwave then sat back down and opened her laptop. "I've got to get these reports and graphs done by tomorrow or the boss will kill me!" she thought out loud. She dug herself into her work so much that she would have forgotten about her dinner had Kai not brought it out to her.

"You forgot about your dinner." he said, sitting the plastic tray down on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, Kai. Sometimes I think you're the only one keeping me from going insane." she replied with a smile.

"Always glad to help."

He sat down next to her on the couch and watched what she was doing. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked. She nodded and handed him the laptop, "Can you double check these numbers for me?". Kai plugged into her laptop and started, white streaks slowly dashing across his eyes. Sara took advantage of this small break and quickly stuffed down her meal. Kai made a soft beeping noise and turned to face her.

"I found no errors." he said, handing the laptop back to her.

Sara smacked her hands together and let out a triumphant "Alright!". She saved the files and quickly emailed them to her supervisors. "Well, that clears up my night." She picked up the TV remote and rapidly flipped through the channels, occasionally stopping at things that looked somewhat interesting. "Hmm... there's never anything good on." she sighed. Kai sat down on the floor in front of the TV and searched through Sara's collection of movies. "How about this?" he asked, holding up a disc.

"Oooh, that looks good!" she replied.

Over time, there were little things about Kai that struck Sara as odd. They were very subtle, yet always caused her to stop and think. Seeing something funny in a movie they watched would make him laugh hysterically or how he was capable of being witty and sarcastic were things she didn't expect from a persocom. She learned a while back that Kai was a custom model persocom and that the original creator could have programmed him that way, but very simple things like that always made her wonder if the rumors were true.


End file.
